


cravings

by honkdaddyy



Series: dnf oneshots [5]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Crying, Dom/sub, First Time, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, Name-Calling, Sexual Tension, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29887464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honkdaddyy/pseuds/honkdaddyy
Summary: George is staring at Dream with such hatred and betrayal through his prettily glossed over eyes, tears falling over his delicate pink tinted cheeks, slicked lips parted as he processed the words that came out of Dream’s mouth. Dream doesn’t think about the way his dick twitches at the sight.“Is that what this is about?” George huffs a dry, humorless laugh. Dream tilts his head and narrows his eyes, puzzled. “You’re fucking jealous, aren’t you?”To that, Dream lets out the loudest laugh. He doubles over, wheeze escaping his lips and deflating his lungs so bad that it hurts.“Jealous?” Dream repeats between his laughter, “And what if I am?”Or, George goes to Dream for comfort and things take an unexpected turn.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: dnf oneshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174346
Comments: 4
Kudos: 163





	cravings

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy :D

George coming to Dream for comfort isn’t foreign. 

He gets upset over things that a ton of others would be upset for too. Like family problems, friendship problems, relationship problems, and just life problems in general. It always sucked when George came crying to Dream over a girl who did him dirty or ended up ghosting him.

One, because that’s just fucked up. George didn’t deserve that. Two, because Dream has had feelings for his best friend for a few months now. It sucked getting his heart stomped over and over again when George would describe the things he and some girl did just for her to leave and never speak to him again. It’s not like George meant to do this because, well, he didn’t know.

Tonight isn’t any different. George appears at Dream’s door, lightly knocking at the white wood to catch Dream’s attention. Dream looks up, suddenly distracted from scrolling through Twitter, and calls out, “Come in!”

George slowly opens the door, timidly stepping inside. He’s sniffling and wiping his eyes, cheeks flushed pink and eyes puffy from crying. Dream’s heart aches as he sits up, beckoning for George to come over. 

George doesn’t hesitate to sit down next to Dream on his bed and allow himself to be pulled into the dirty blond’s arms. Dream strokes George’s dark brown hair softly, murmuring soft assurances into his ear. George’s body shakes as he cries into Dream’s charcoal grey shirt, bunching the soft material into his hands weakly.

“What’s wrong?” Dream asks, pulling back slightly and placing two fingers beneath George’s chin to lift his head up. Through glossy tear-filled eyes, George doesn’t quite meet Dream’s eyes, looking instead at his cheeks and nose out of embarrassment. 

“I-I,” George hiccups, squeezing his eyes shut. More tears are forced out as he shakes his head slightly. “It’s so s-stupid. I don’t know w-why I even came to you.”

“Hey,” Dream cups George’s cheek, causing George to open his eyes again. Dream smiles softly, “if it’s bothering you then it’s not stupid. Okay? I won’t judge you for anything.”

“Promise?” George mumbles, finally meeting Dream’s eyes. Dream sucks in a breath and nods.

“Promise.”

“Okay, well…” George trails off, leaning into Dream’s touch as he wipes tears away, “um, do you remember Mandy?”

Dream feels an uncomfortable feeling bubble in his stomach; a feeling similar to butterflies but instead of the wonderful, giddy ticklishness there is a hoard of wasps stinging his gut. He nods nonetheless.

Mandy is the girl George had been talking to for months now. They were on and off relationship-wise, each time ending with George in Dream’s room crying for support, which Dream gladly gave despite his internal longing for the brunet. 

George’s eyes tear up more as he pushes past Dream’s hand to burrow his face into his chest. He cries into Dream’s clothed chest as Dream tightens his hold on the older male.

“I-I’m so done with her, but- but,” George inhales sharply, his breathing becoming labored as he cries harder. Dream grits his teeth as he speaks again, “I love her. I r-really do.”

“George,” Dream’s tone comes out a lot harsher than he meant for it, so he tries again. “George, she’s cheated on you a lot, babe, I don’t- I don’t think that’s going to change.”

George seems to tense at the pet name, which Dream didn’t initially have a problem with saying, but guilt gnaws at him once he realizes he made his friend uncomfortable.

“Sorry- I didn’t mean to call you that. Sorry,” Dream frowns, “but- but I’m serious. Every time you’ve come to me, you’ve mentioned she’s cheated.”

George pushes away from Dream’s chest, a hurt expression mirroring Dream’s confused one. Behind the hurt is a little ignited flame of anger in George’s brown eyes. 

“She said she’ll change,” George mutters, voice miserable and low. Dream’s eyes droop as he deadpans his friend.

“People say things, George-” Dream starts, but he’s cut off by the brunet.

“-Yeah, you don’t think I know that?” He barks, shuffling back from Dream. Dream’s mouth opens in an attempt to speak, but George doesn’t allow for that as he continues, “I came here for comfort, Dream, and you’re- you’re just-”

“-I’m just, what, George?” Dream’s brows knit in irritation, his heart suddenly pounding harsher in his chest, and not in a good way. Was he really getting into an argument with George when his friend needed the support? But how could George be so dense?

“I don’t know! You’re being mean,” George accuses, eyes tearing up again. Dream clenches his hands into fists as he stares at his friend in disbelief and anger. 

“What, did you want me to sugarcoat it? Did you want me to tell you that, yes, she _is_ going to get better even though I know for a fact that she’s fucking lying? Did you want me to baby you and coax you like I normally do? Is that it? Want me to treat you like a fucking fragile princess in a fairytale?” The words tumble out of his mouth before he can think them through. It’s too late though, because the damage has been done. 

George is staring at Dream with such hatred and betrayal through his prettily glossed over eyes, tears falling over his delicate pink tinted cheeks, slicked lips parted as he processed the words that came out of Dream’s mouth. Dream doesn’t think about the way his dick twitches at the sight.

“Is that what this is about?” George huffs a dry, humorless laugh. Dream tilts his head and narrows his eyes, puzzled. “You’re fucking jealous, aren’t you?”

To that, Dream lets out the loudest laugh. He doubles over, wheeze escaping his lips and deflating his lungs so bad that it _hurts._

“Jealous?” Dream repeats between his laughter, “And what if I am?”

Dream peers open one eye to look at George, who is pretty much fuming. If Dream looked hard enough, he could probably see steam blowing from his ears. His tears have stopped, though.

“You’re jealous,” George repeats slowly, glaring at the taller male in front of him. Dream lets out the last of his laughs, finally straightening his posture to look at George with a more serious attitude.

Dream hums nonchalantly in response. 

“Doesn’t excuse the fact that she _literally_ keeps cheating on y-” Dream’s eyes widen as George scoots closer, placing a rough hand onto Dream’s face, squeezing his cheeks with his thumb on one side and the rest of his fingers on the other. A blush dares to appear on his cheeks and the bridge of his nose as George lingers his face close — almost _too_ close — to Dream’s. 

Their lips ghost each other, leaving a tingling feeling over Dream’s bottom lip. He can feel George’s hot breath. He can count the freckles, even in the dark, on George’s cheeks; the way they favor the right side over the left, too. 

“Shut up,” George growls and rests his forehead onto Dream’s. Their noses rest side by side at the angle. Dream’s stomach does somersaults at the intimacy of it. 

“Or what?” Dream bites back a cocky grin, green eyes searching George’s blazing ones. The brunet places his other hand onto Dream’s shoulder and harshly knocks it back. 

“Or I’ll fucking make you.”

Dream smirks and shuffles to the middle of the bed so he’s laying on his back. He pulls George on top of him by the collar of his hoodie. Their lips clash into a hungry, uncoordinated kiss. George is pissed, roughly pushing onto Dream, while Dream tries to get him to chill out.

“George-” Dream hisses as the brunet bites down on Dream’s bottom lip. 

“You’re so fucking annoying, Dream,” George laces his fingers inbetween dirty blond hair and forcefully yanks Dream’s head back, causing the taller male to make a sound similar to a gasp and a moan. He wasn’t against it, though, telling by the spread of pleasure in his nether regions. “Do you ever shut the fuck up?”

“No,” Dream replies matter-of-factly with a mischievous glint in his eyes. 

“You would with my cock in your mouth, wouldn’t you, slut?” George’s other hand cups Dream’s face, thumb ghosting his lower lip before pushing through the pink barrier. Dream gladly accepts the intrusion, sucking on it. “Don’t act like I didn’t notice the way you got hard off of fucking yelling at me.”

“Hey-” Dream speaks around George’s thumb, which is only forced farther into his mouth. 

“Shut. Up,” George grins at Dream’s obedience, mouth closing around his thumb once more. “I suggest you stay good for tonight, yeah?”

Dream nods, pulling his face away from George’s thumb. He presses a quick kiss to the pad of his thumb before surging forward, connecting their lips again. George immediately licks his way into Dream’s mouth, savoring the way he tastes. 

Dream runs his hands up George’s chest, grabbing at the dumb material in the way of his perfect, soft skin. Dream couldn’t say how long he’d been dreaming and yearning for this to happen. The countless restless nights he spent with his hands in his sweats, back arching into his own touch at the thought of _George, George, George._

While an angered, dominant George is not what he envisioned when he fantasized his best friend, that didn’t mean it didn’t turn him on, because _holy fuck,_ he’s never been this turned on in his life. 

“George,” Dream breathes, attempting to roll his hips up, but is stopped by the brunet’s hand. He whines, pulling away from the kiss. George’s eyes are stone cold, though there’s underlying lust. A shiver runs down Dream’s spine.

 _“My_ pace,” George murmurs, the hand on Dream’s hip sliding up under his t-shirt. He dips down to press a wet kiss below the dirty blond’s ear, _“You_ pissed me off.” 

“How so?” Dream laced his fingers between George’s hair, fiddling with the soft strands. George nips harshly at Dream’s neck, causing the taller male to hiss. 

“How long have you wanted this, Dream?” George’s hand slides up to Dream’s chest where he pinches his erect nipple. Dream sighs, heat rising on his face out of embarrassment. 

George hums, a gesture for Dream to respond as he continues toying with his nipple. Dream bites the inside of his cheek harshly, brows furrowing in defiance. 

“Too long,” Dream whispers, voice barely audible, even in the silent room. 

“Speak up, Dreamie,” George chuckles as he trails his hand down Dream’s side, fingernails lightly scraping against his tan skin. 

“Jesus, too long, George, just fuck me!” Dream growls. He chooses to ignore the desperation in his voice. George doesn’t, as he laughs at it lightly. The laugh is mocking, though Dream is sure he doesn’t mean it. 

“Why didn’t you ever say anything?” George finally, _finally_ grinds down onto Dream, eliciting a drawn out groan. George laughs again. 

“B-Because you’re so caught up in that bitch,” Dream grabs onto the collar of George’s shirt and tugs, wanting the clothing article off of his body. He wants to see George, _all_ of George. He wants to kiss every inch of his body, he wants to bite dark marks that contrast his fair skin. 

“And you’re fucking jealous, so you should’ve acted on it sooner,” George wraps his dainty fingers around Dream’s wrist and pulls his hand away from his shirt, instead pinning it to the side of his head, “you want me all to yourself, yet you were allowing me to be someone else’s. Pathetic.” 

“You’re not an object, George,” Dream frowns slightly, and George softens a bit. 

“I know,” George presses a soft kiss to Dream’s lips, a kiss that was full of thankfulness and admiration. Dream smiles into the kiss, giggling as George pulls away, a little too soon for his liking. 

George hooks his fingers onto the hem of Dream’s shirt, slowly pulling up the fabric. Dream sits up, George doing the same, to pull his shirt over his head, then tosses it to somewhere in the room. 

The brunet leans back to look over Dream’s exposed torso, pressing his palm to his shoulder, “God, you’re so fucking hot.” 

“Says you,” Dream leans forward to kiss George’s neck, but is pushed back by the brunet. 

“My pace,” George reminds, a mischievous smile pushing the corners of his lips up. Dream’s heart flutters at the sight; his dark, hooded eyes and kissed out lips. He wants him, he wants him so bad.

“I like it when you degrade me,” Dream mutters with a knowing smirk, watching as George’s eyes light up with a new flame. George dropped his hands into Dream’s lap, fingers playing with the waistband of his sweats. He raises a brow, which Dream nods to while biting his lip. 

“You would, wouldn’t you, you fucking whore,” George grins and wraps one arm around Dream’s shoulders, the other one sliding down his inner thigh. Dream follows his hand with his eyes, breathing laboring as George cups his clothed erection. 

Dream exhales shakily, looking back up to meet George’s brown eyes. George leans his forehead onto Dream’s while stroking Dream slowly. Dream’s eyes flutter shut, a pleased sigh escaping his parted lips. 

“Look at me,” George demands, suddenly pushing his hand into Dream’s sweatpants to wrap his fingers around his length. Dream gasps, eyes drooping once he opened them. George presses their lips together and pushes his thumb over Dream’s tip. 

Dream moans into the kiss, savoring the feeling of George’s lips on his and George’s hand on his cock, pumping at a moderate pace. George twists his wrist in all the right ways, bringing Dream closer and closer to his release. He speeds up, pulling away from the kiss as he watches Dream screw his eyes shut, mouth hung slack with breathy moans coming out. 

He can feel it, the heat pooling in his abdomen as George expertly jerks him. George’s name is on the tip of his tongue, ready to be released at the same time of his orgasm. His legs tremble, his breathing hitches—

“I-I’m gonna-” Dream’s eyes fly open as George takes his hand off of Dream. “Wh-what?” Dream’s brows knit together, his voice more offended than anything else.

“My,” George bites down on Dream’s lower lip and pulls back, “pace.”

“Fuck your pace,” Dream grumbles. George brings his hand up to Dream’s lips and places two digits onto his lower lip.

“Watch your mouth,” George warns, pushing his fingers into Dream’s mouth, which he graciously accepts. George watches intently as Dream sucks on his fingers, swirling his tongue around the digits. 

“Do you have lube?” George cocks a brow, staring curiously at Dream. Dream nods wordlessly, much to George’s liking. He removes his fingers from Dream’s mouth, “Get it, then.”

Dream leans over to his bedside table and opens the topmost drawer, blindly moving his hand inside the small space until he hums approvingly and picks up the small container. He hands George the bottle and pecks him on the nose lovingly, earning a small _tsk_ from the older male. 

“Take off your sweats for me,” George says as he pops open the lid to the lube bottle. Dream hurriedly pulls the waistband down, kicking the legs off so the sweats fall off the side of the bed. George notices his rush and chuckles.

“Eager,” he comments, but doesn’t say anything else. Dream eyes George’s frame—still fully clothed, still waiting to be undressed. 

“Take off your shirt,” Dream says, locking eyes with George, “and your pants, too.”

“No,” George smiles and shakes his head. Dream opens his mouth to interject, ask him _why not?_ But George is already lightly pushing his back to the bed and straddling his hips. “Have you ever done it with a guy before?” 

Dream flushes red and looks away, twisting his mouth. George places a hand on his jaw, gently pushing his face back. George’s eyes soften, a reassuring smile on his face, “I can go easy on you.”

Dream makes a face. Easy? Who gives a flying fuck if it’s his first time? 

“No,” Dream shakes his head, “I like this side of you.”

“You sure?” George runs his hand up Dream’s bare thigh, lightly squeezing at the flesh. He reaches the waistband of his boxers and pulls them down slightly. “It hurts at first.”

“Duh,” Dream places his hands on George’s hips, hooking his thumbs through the belt loops. With big, round eyes and furrowed brows, he pushes his bottom lip out into a pout and mumbles, “can you _please_ take off something?” 

Rolling his eyes, George slips off his hoodie, t-shirt, and pants, discarding them. Dream hums happily and eyes George’s bare torso, heart warming at the thought of George being comfortable enough to do this with him. 

“Stop staring, weirdo,” George frowns and goes back to removing Dream’s boxers. Dream lifts his hips to aid the process. 

“You’re just so pretty,” Dream coos, eyes widening as George runs his hands from Dream’s hips to his ass. George smirks and situates himself between Dream’s legs, his left hand slides under the dirty blond’s thigh to pull him onto George’s thighs. 

Dream’s face is red, nerves building in his gut. He wants this, he does, _badly._ But everyone gets nervous for their first time, right?

“Are you okay?” George asks, worry evident in his tone and expression, “We can stop if you want.”

“No, no,” Dream takes a moment to breathe, “go on. Just nervous.”

“Okay,” George leans forward and brings Dream into a long, slow kiss. He pulls away with a cheeky grin and begins pouring the lube onto his fingers, “just sit and look pretty for me, yeah?”

Dream nods, his stomach bursting with butterflies at the compliment. How two-sided was he to be turned on by degradation and giddy at compliments?

He’s pulled from his thoughts once he feels an intrusion in his rear. His hand flies down to grab George’s wrist, only for it to be removed immediately after. 

“Shh,” George soothes, working his index in and out. Dream screws his eyes shut, taking in a deep, shaky breath. George places wet kisses onto the taller male’s collarbones, sucking onto the soft skin. He bites at the newly forming bruises and moves to make more, adding another finger inside Dream. 

Dream writhes, the feeling odd, but soon enough turning pleasurable. He gasps as George adds another digit, speeding up his hand. Dream’s back arches, a low groan rumbling in his chest. 

“Like that?” George hums in a low tone, curling his fingers. The tips of his fingers brush against his prostate, sending a wave of pleasure throughout him. 

“Y-Yes,” Dream moans, pushing back on George’s fingers. George chuckles and removes his digits, giving Dream one final glance to back out if he wanted to. Dream snakes his hand behind George’s neck to pull him closer, slotting their lips together in a messy, open mouthed kiss. 

To tease, George strokes the lube onto his length while pressing his tip to Dream’s hole. Dream’s face warms as he pulls back from the kiss, eyes full of desperation. 

“George,” Dream whines, “please.”

“Please what, whore?” George spits, making a face of disinterest. He continues jerking himself as Dream pouts. “Come on, spit it out. You’ve been so fucking desperate since the moment I walked into your room.” 

“Fuck me, George, fuck me,” Dream tilts his head back, hands balling into fists. Frustration wells in his gut as George shakes his head. 

“Not good enough,” George clicks his tongue disapprovingly, internally grinning at the way Dream's eyes prick with tears. 

_“George,_ please,” Dream bites down on his quivering lip, fighting away the urge to cry. His cock was twitching with the need to be relieved. He _needed_ George. “Please, I want you so bad. I need you so bad. Please, fuck me, _fuck me.”_

George keeps a neutral expression, and Dream thinks he’s going to reject his begging _again,_ but lets out a sigh of relief as George begins pushing the tip in. 

“Fuck,” George breathes, keeping a steady hand on Dream’s hip. Dream holds his breath, heart hammering in his chest as he squeezes his eyes shut. 

“So good, you’re doing so good for me,” George groans and keeps his eyes on himself slowly disappearing inside Dream. Once George bottoms out, Dream releases his breath, panting heavily as he looks up at George with glassy eyes. 

“Move,” Dream croaks, voice wavering. George obliges, starting at a slow pace. Dream reaches for George’s hand, lacing their fingers together. 

“F-Faster, George,” Dream begs, rocking his hips back into George. The brunet’s eyes shine devilishly as he immediately picks up his pace, thrusting harder and faster. 

A moan forces its way out of Dream’s throat at the sudden change. Dream brings George’s hand to his mouth, pressing chaste kisses on the knuckles in between his moans. 

“Fuckin’ hell, look at you, slut,” George groans, a wide grin spreading across his face as he shifts Dream’s hips, hitting a particular bundle of nerves that makes Dream’s back curve out of pleasure. “Taking me so well. I should’ve talked to you about this earlier, huh? I’d see how much more of a whore you are.” 

“G-George,” Dream throws his head back, a lewd moan following his words. His entire body moves in time with George’s thrusts, and the building pool of heat in his stomach tells him he’s getting closer and closer to the edge. 

As if it couldn’t get any better, George wraps his dainty fingers around Dream’s red, pulsing cock. The pleasurable sensations are becoming so much, Dream’s moans become airy and gaspy. 

“G-Gonna—“

“—Cum for me, pretty boy,” George whispers. The tone of his voice was filled with fondness, tenderness, warmth. 

Dream’s hands flew to George’s bare shoulders, nails scraping hard on the soft skin. Tears spilled from his eyes as he cried out, releasing onto George’s hand and his own stomach. 

“Good boy,” George coos softly. He continues pounding into Dream, chasing his own climax. Through the haze of his own release, Dream can feel the overstimulation become too much. 

“George,” Dream cups the brunet’s cheeks, looking into his dark eyes. George’s brows are knitted together, his bruised lips parted slightly, cheeks dusted scarlet. Dream sniffles as the tears slow down, “I love you. Please.” 

George groans and screws his eyes shut, hips stuttering as he finally comes. Dream moans at the hot feeling in his hole. 

George collapses on top of Dream, weakly threading his fingers through Dream’s wavy (and sweaty) hair. Their chests heave against each other for a few moments. 

Seconds, minutes, hours could have gone by. Nothing but the sound of heavy breathing was exchanged between the two males. Dream’s eyes were closed and he fought against the urge to fall asleep in George’s arms. 

“Dream?” 

Dream mumbles a response, letting George know he heard him. George removes himself fully from Dream and rolls onto the spot beside him. 

“Do you…” George exhales slowly, “do you actually love me?” 

Dream reaches his arm out to pull George closer to him. He feels his heart swell as he whispers, “I do.”

“...I’m sorry.” 

Dream’s heart drops. “For what?” 

“I...For not noticing earlier,” George sighs. Dream presses his lips to the top of the brunet’s head. 

“It’s okay,” Dream assures, nuzzling his nose into George’s damp brown hair. George wraps an arm around Dream’s middle and runs his hand up and down the taller male’s spine. 

“Dream?” He asks again, moving his head to look up into Dream’s emerald eyes. Dream smiles softly, his smile growing as George returns the gesture.

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/honkdaddyy)


End file.
